


Big Steps

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The brothers have a nice talk, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro asks Mahiru to move in together. (KuroMahi, Lime, Modern Setting AU)





	Big Steps

“Kuro and I bought souvenirs for everyone on our trip. Can you give Licht the snow globe we bought for him? Here’s the charm we bought you.” Mahiru placed the two gifts in front of Hyde. They returned from their trip to Kyoto that morning and Kuro wanted to rest. But his brother decided to pay him a visit and Mahiru insisted they have tea with him.

On the long train ride back home, they sat next to a noisy family so he wasn’t able to sleep well. He rested his head on the table and closed his eyes for a few more moments of rest. Kuro felt something soft flutter against his hair and he immediately knew that it was a kiss from Mahiru. He opened his eyes and turned towards him. As he did, Mahiru pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I know you’re tired but it’s rude to sleep through your brother’s visit.” He straightened and then lightly massaged his shoulders. Kuro didn’t know how Mahiru expected him to stay awake when his hands were so soothing. He groaned when he took his hands back. “I have to go to work. Have fun with your brother but remember to lock up when you leave.”

“You’re the only person I know who goes back to work the same day they return from a trip. I’m too tired to drive home so I might take a cat nap here.” He stood to walk him to the door. Mahiru took down his jacket from the hook and slipped it on. Kuro helped straighten his tie. His hands lingered even after he smoothed it back into place. “Don’t overwork yourself.”

“Misono needs someone to touch up the team’s storyboards. The project is in its final stages so it won’t be too much work. Thank you for worrying about me.” He rose onto his toes to kiss Kuro’s cheek. He continued to smile at him as he opened the door. Mahiru couldn’t take his eyes off Kuro when his red eyes were full of love. “I’ll be back at six. Bye, Kuro. Goodbye, Hyde.”

He waved to them as he left. Kuro closed the door after him and then returned to the living room where his brother was. He had a smirk on his face. From his expression, Kuro could already hear his brother teasing him. He sat across from him and opened one of the snacks they bought on their trip. “You can have one if you don’t say that comment you’re thinking of.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nii-san. I was just going to say how sweet you two are.” Hyde said but a small chuckle escaped him. He reached over and took a cookie. “Can I ask you about your trip at least?”

“It was fun. Mahiru wanted to participate in a tea ceremony for our anniversary. He took a lot of pictures of us in those outfits.” They shared the snack as he told him about their trip. His expression was nonchalant but Hyde knew his brother was smiling inside. He couldn’t think of anything that made Kuro happier than Mahiru. “We had to walk up a thousand steps when we visited that shrine.”

“Is that where you bought this love charm for me? I hope this thing helps me see Licht sooner. Waiting for him to get back from his tour is torture.” Hyde twirled the charm. “You and Mahiru have been dating forever. How come you two haven’t moved in together yet? You practically live here already. If it’s because you’re worried about everyone, we’re all adults now so you don’t need to parent us.”

Kuro had a key to Mahiru’s house and he would sleep over more often than not. He also kept some of his clothes in his closet because of that. They hadn’t discussed living together yet. “I thought of it but I want to wait for Mahiru to bring it up. He’s busy with his new promotion so I don’t know if the timing will be right.”

“You two are the best couple I know— aside from me and Lichtan of course. But you two are also helpless. Kuro, have you ever thought that Mahiru might be waiting for you to bring it up too? It’s high school all over again where you two took forever to confess to each other. If you keep waiting for the perfect moment, you might miss it. Just ask him how he feels.”

* * *

“Our bathtub is smaller than a hot spring but we have a lot more privacy in here. Are your legs still sore from all the walking we did? I can massage them for you later.” Mahiru offered and leaned his back against his chest. Kuro rested his head on his shoulder and hummed against his skin. His lips tickled him slightly and made Mahiru laugh.

He wanted to hear his beautiful laugh again and grazed his fingers over his leg. Mahiru placed his hand over his to stop him before he could reach higher. He turned his head slightly to kiss him. “Didn’t you have enough fun in Kyoto? It was already difficult to hide this hickey from my co-workers. I don’t want another one to worry about.”

“If marks are the only thing you’re worried about, I can leave them where no one else can see.” He bit his shoulder and sucked on his skin. Mahiru couldn’t hold back his moan as Kuro kissed the hickey he just made. He lightly pushed his shoulders so he would lean forward. Kuro kissed his back and licked the water droplets on his skin. “Where else can I kiss you?”

Mahiru’s fingers were trembling slightly but he guided Kuro’s hand up his thigh. He moved over his lap and groaned, “Does this mean you’re going to stay over tonight?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask about that… How would you feel if I stayed over every night? What if I moved in with you?” Kuro asked in a hesitant voice. Water splashed around them as Mahiru turned to face him. Mahiru thought of asking him if he wanted to move in several times. He knew Kuro’s past and he didn’t want to rush him if he wasn’t ready.

He wrapped his arms around his neck and stroked his wet hair. His hands cupped his cheek so their eyes met. Kuro went on and said, “Your place is close to my work and I can help with your rent. I can’t make any promises about chores so I might be a bad roommate in that regard. But I’ll protect you if anyone breaks in.”

Mahiru drew circles on his chest with his finger and smiled at him. That simple sight was enough to make Kuro’s heart race. “I have been practicing new recipes and it would be nice to have someone regularly taste test them for me. When do you want to move the rest of your things in?”

He couldn’t answer him immediately when Mahiru’s hand brush over his cock. Kuro wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tighter against his chest. He stood and carried him to their room. “We can discuss the details later.”


End file.
